


Como Una Familia

by MyWhiteDemon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWhiteDemon/pseuds/MyWhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final alternativo a 13x2 Mizu-mono. Hannibal, Will & Abigail deben comenzar una nueva vida, pero esta vez lo harán como una familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como Una Familia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Harris y la adaptación para televisor de Bryan Fuller.

Lo primero que vio Will al llegar a la casa del doctor Hannibal Lecter fue el cuerpo de Alana Bloom, que se encontraba tendido en la entrada, en un charco de sangre que la fuerte lluvia que caía trataba de lavar. Enseguida se apresuró a su lado para asegurarse que aún respiraba, lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar a emergencias y pedir una ambulancia para ella.

–Jack está adentro –murmuró Alana con gran esfuerzo–. Ve.

Will hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y deshaciéndose de su abrigo lo colocó sobre ella, en un intento inútil de cubrirla lo más que le fuera posible. El primer instinto de Will fue sacar su pistola y correr al interior de la casa, aunque su intención principal no era precisamente encontrar a Jack. Con la pistola en mano, apuntando hacia enfrente en posición defensiva, Will recorrió la perfectamente ordenada casa del doctor Lecter en busca de su dueño, pues asegurarse de que se había marchado era su objetivo número uno. Al llegar a la cocina lo primero que notó fue un charco de sangre proveniente de la despensa. No cabía duda de que ahí estaba Jack, sin embargo, no mostró intención alguna de ir a su encuentro. En su lugar, se dedicó a observar la que alguna vez fue la limpia, cálida y ordenada cocina de Hannibal y que ahora se encontraba hecha un completo desastre, tratando de visualizar en su mente cómo habían ocurrido los hechos, cómo había sido la pelea entre Hannibal y Jack y cómo era que este último había terminado en la despensa. Pero unos leves sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Will se giró de inmediato, pistola lista para atacar a quien sea que no fuera Hannibal Lecter, más la persona que se encontraba frente a él era una a quien había pensado nunca volvería a ver. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa, estaba seguro de que sus ojos lo estaban engañando, la lógica le decía que era imposible, y sin embargo ahí estaba, de pie frente a él, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas pero su boca se torcía en una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Abigail? –dijo Will en su susurro lleno de incredulidad, mientras bajaba la pistola.

La chica comenzó a acercarse cuidadosamente hacia a él, primero un paso a la vez y cuando que se dio cuenta de que no corría riesgo alguno, recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba para unirse en un abrazo a Will. Por supuesto que él enseguida devolvió el gesto, pues en cierta manera lo hacía sentir todo más real.

–No supe que más hacer –dijo Abigail con voz temblorosa, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y aún se aferraba fuertemente a Will–, así que hice lo que él me dijo.

Will la separó de él delicadamente. Mirándola a los ojos y sujetándola por los hombros preguntó:

–¿Dónde está?

Sin decir una palabra, los ojos de Abigail dejaron de ver los suyos para mirar a quien se encontraba detrás de él. Will soltó a la chica y dio media vuelta lentamente para encontrar a quien había estado buscando en primer lugar. Hannibal estaba ahora ante él, su cabello desordenado, su atuendo desgarbado, con su camisa blanca cubierta en sangre al igual que su rostro, pero Will sabía que no era la suya.

–Se suponía que te irías –la voz de Will también sonó temblorosa al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Le preocupaba que el FBI llegara pronto, que los encontraran a él y a Hannibal y los separaran, encerrándolos por el resto de sus vidas en celdas de prisión.

–No podíamos irnos sin ti –la voz de Hannibal no vaciló ni un poco.

Esas palabras hicieron que una sensación cálida se extendiera en el pecho de Will. Ahí estaba él, arriesgando su vida y su libertad solo porque no quería dejarlo atrás. Hannibal alzó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Will, estaba pegajosa por la sangre, y sin embargo, a Will no le importo en lo más mínimo. Se quedaron unos segundos así, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente viéndose a los ojos y diciéndolo todo con sus miradas, hasta que por fin Will se echó a los brazos de Hannibal, justo como Abigail lo había hecho hace un par de minutos con él, reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

–El tiempo volvió atrás, la taza que rompí volvió a armarse –dijo Hannibal, sin separarse ni un decímetro de Will–. Se hizo un lugar para Abigail y tu mundo –continuó él, acariciando el cabello mojado de Will–. Se hizo un lugar para todos nosotros, juntos.

–¿Por qué la escondiste de mí? –inquirió Will con voz ahogada.

–Quería sorprenderte –respondió Hannibal y una sonrisa curvó sus labios–. Ahora dime –Hannibal apartó a Will un centímetro para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras sus frentes reposaban juntas y la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro para dar lugar a una expresión seria y amenazadora– ¿Planeas abandonarnos?

–No, nunca –dijo Will, negando fervientemente.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Hannibal y se inclinó para besar suavemente a Will quien podía saborear la sangre en los labios de Hannibal pero no le dio importancia y devolvió el beso. Cuando se separaron, Will también sonreía.

–Abigail, ven con nosotros –indicó Hannibal, envolviendo el torso de Will con un brazo mientras que el otro lo extendía en dirección a la chica.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Abigail se unió a ellos y Hannibal enseguida la rodeo con su brazo libre, mientras ella y Will se tomaban de las manos. Estarían juntos como debía de ser.

–Empezaremos de nuevo, como una familia–dijo Hannibal.

* * *

–Jus d'orange? Eau? Champagne? –ofreció la azafata, mientras se detenía a su lado, con una bandeja en su mano en la cual llevaba vasos de jugo, botellas de agua y copas de champaña.

No fue una sorpresa que Hannibal hubiera reservado tres boletos de avión destino a Paris, después de todo, su manera meticulosa de prepararlo todo era una de sus mejores características. Y ahora ahí se encontraba, sentado en su asiento con Will a su lado y Abigail sentada junto a la ventana.

–Je voudrais du Champagne, s'il vous plait –dijo Hannibal y la azafata puso a su alcance la bandeja de la cual, el Dr Lecter tomó una copa de champaña–. Merci.

–Habla francés, no me sorprende –dijo Will a Abigail,con un deje de humor en su voz.

–Jamás he estado en Francia –comentó la chica.

–Yo tampoco, pero tenemos el mejor guía –dijo Will, volteando a ver a Hannibal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo –dijo Hannibal, mirando a su recién formada familia–. Estaba pensado que tal vez Italia sería un mejor lugar para nosotros.

–Suena fantástico.

–Entonces –Abigail se inclinó a un lado para susurrar a Will–, ahora que son novios, ¿van a casarse?

–No somos novios, solo hemos cenado juntos algunas veces y tenemos tensión sexual sin resolver –se apresuró a negar, Will.

–Oh... –exclamó Abigail, sin saber realmente que decir–. Eso suena... afirmativo.

Hannibal, quien contrario a la creencia de Will y Abigail, sí había escuchado su conversación, no pudo evitar sonreír, y posando una mano sobre la de Will, se relajó sobre el reposo de su asiento y tomó un trago de su champaña. Por primera vez confiaba en que todo estaría bien.


End file.
